Gabriel van Helsing (Earth-2719)
Gabriel van Helsing, better known as the Slayer of Vampires, is a supernatural fighter, member of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen and former knight of the Knights of the Holy Order. His exploits through the world became well documented, prompting him to eventually ally with the League to combat the Phantom, who sought to start a new world war. Six months later, van Helsing led the League against the returning Rasputin and his plot to bring upon Armageddon. Biography Early life Gabriel was born as one of the angels of God in Heaven, where he was known as the "Left Hand of God", acting as the Allmighty's own messenger. He was approached by the prophet Daniel, who would reveal Gabriel's obscure future details, as well as by Zacharias and the Virgin Mary, the latter who fortold about the birth of John the Baptist and Jesus. As one of the four archangels sent by God to deliver his message, Gabriel was present during the destruction of Jerusalem. During the 15th century, Gabriel descended to earth in the form of a human, where he fought many battles against forces of darkness. In 1460, Gabriel served as a member of the Knights of the Holy Order, meeting the tyranical Count Vladislaus Dracula. As Dracula manipulated the young Mina Harker to become his cocumbine, Gabriel was forced to kill the prince, and, unable to deal with the guilt of murdering someone in cold blood, he asked for God to erase his memories so he could begin anew. He fled the scene, but Mina did not forget about Gabriel, and decided to become herself a sort of protector of innocents and women. For the next 500 years, Gabriel wandered the world, battling creatures without a memory or a purpose in life, until he was found half-dead by the Knights of the Holy Order in the Vatican. The holy men discovered about his powers, and named him "van Helsing". He then became their newest and greatest warrior against demonic forces and the supernatural. Servant of the Order In 1947, as part of one of his holy assignments, van Helsing was sent to the Notre-Dame de Paris, in Paris, France, to investigate a series of horrifically violent murders within the church, discovering they were commited by the deranged and vicious Quasimodo, who had made a living within the cathedral. As he traced Quasimodo to his fortress at the bell room, the hunchback creature attempted to kill him with a trap, but Helsing gained the upper hand. After an intense duel at the top of the Notre-Dame, van Helsing shot Quasimodo in the chest with his crossbow and dropped him from the top of the cathedral; Quasimodo eventually fell to the ground and died. Personality Powers and abilities Equipment Category:Earth-2719 Category:Characters of Earth-2719 Category:Males of Earth-2719 Category:Humans of Earth-2719 Category:Angels of Earth-2719 Category:Werewolves of Earth-2719 Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen members (Earth-2719) Category:Knights of the Holy Order members (Earth-2719) Category:Weapons Experts Category:Murderers Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Agility Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Males Category:Created by Draft227